Overcoming Weaknesses
by BlackKyurem27
Summary: Wally always wanted to explore the vast Hoenn Region, but his asthma prevented him from doing so. The day he leaves for Verdanturf, he manages to secretly catch a Ralts, thus beginning his journey as a Pokémon Trainer. Watch Wally's story unfold as he discovers friendship, courage, determination, and much more!
1. Humble Beginnings

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Chapter One:**

 **Humble Beginnings**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was a quiet morning in Petalburg City, as usual. The early-bird residents of the small town were already starting to work, and the Taillows were chirping their little songs. A quiet breeze blew through the town, ruffling the small trees and flowers over just a bit. The sign that stood by the town's Pokémon Center stood tall, still conveying its message to the public: _Petalburg City: Where People Mingle With Nature._

One house on the western side of town drew many people's attention, with it's intricate garden of beautiful red flowers, which were placed along the sides of the little path leading to the door. There were only a couple of people who lived there, though. The mother, who was the stereotypical gardener, as well as the cook of the house. The father, a worker at the local Pokémon Mart. And the shy ten year old boy with the tea green hair.

The frail ten year old was staring out of the window that morning, watching the world go by. He desperately wanted to go and explore the outside world, but his asthma refused to let him do anything outside of the house.

He sighed, turning around to face the rest of his room. It as filled with books and maps of the far off regions of Kalos and Unova, and little sticky notes covered everything. The ten year old opened up one of the books on his bed and opened it slowly, It was about Pokémon battling, a hobby in which the boy wanted to partake in desperately.

"Wally, I'm going to go outside and work on the garden!" His mother's voice sang out from the living room. By the sound of clanking metal, he could tell that she already had her gardening tools with her.

"Okay," He answered quietly, hearing the front door close slowly. He went back to reading his book, enjoying every word written from cover to cover. He wrote little notes in a leather bound journal every so often, making sure that he got every bit of vital information in the little book for when he went on his Pokémon journey.

" _You know that you won't ever get to go,_ " A small voice inside of his head said quietly. Wally was thinking to himself, going through the same talk he had every day.

" _I'll get to go eventually,_ " He reasoned. " _Maybe not right now, but it'll be soon. And I'll be the best Trainer I can be when I do!_ " He smiled, knowing that the last statement was true.

Wally continued to read, often dreaming about what would happen once he became a Trainer. He pictured himself battling all of the Gym Leaders in Hoenn, and even battling the Champion himself, Steven Stone. He never lost a battle, collected all of the Hoenn Gym Badges, and became Champion. He would do it. He'd do it soon.

A knock on the window released Wally from his daydreams. It was his mother, holding up a small rake. "Would you mind coming outside to help?" She asked, waving the rake slightly. "It might help with your asthma."

The ten year old took a moment to decide whether or not he would risk having yet another asthma attack. He eventually placed a bookmark in the book he was holding, and stood up. He placed the book back onto the bookshelf, and turned back to the window, giving his mother a nod. He walked through the house before going out of the front door, making sure he didn't lock it out of habit.

He knelt down next to his mother, who handed him the rake. He turned the soil in the garden that was flush with the house, already thinking about the oncoming conversation. She smiled, and said, "You need to get out more, to be honest. I understand that you don't like being out with the air quality and all, but Petalburg is a nice place to be. That's why we moved here." His mother began to split the giant daylilies from the garden so then she could sell them at the local flower shop near Rustboro.

"I know," Wally mumbled, combing through the dirt with his rake. He didn't try to breathe in too much air at a time; the Pokémon Gym next door tended to give his lungs a little tickle from time to time.

"You haven't been as social since we've gotten here, though," His mother added, taking apart a rather large daylily. "You know, your father and I have been worrying about you. You seem a bit lonesome, in my opinion."

"Well," Wally said quietly, watching a flock of Wingull fly across the morning sky. "I've always wanted someone to be by my side all of the time…" He trailed off.

"A Pokémon?" HIs mother raised an eyebrow. "Pokémon are a lot of responsibility, Wally. You'd have to feed them, teach them manners-"

"Pokémon battles," Wally added persuasively, throwing in an innocent smile. He hoped that his suggestion wouldn't be shot down quickly.

"Really Wally? Are we going back to this?" Wally answered with a slight nod. "Look, you can't go around the region with Pokémon. Your asthma will eventually catch up with you, and you could get really sick… I wouldn't even let you get as far as Mauville, with that volcano and that desert up north…"

Wally sighed. It had always ended like this. One of his parents would start rambling about all of the dangers of going on a journey, and Wally would be left speechless. His parents knew how much he wanted a Pokémon, but they felt as though one would somehow damage his lungs. He wasn't sure why though. But he had read somewhere that Pokémon often helped people cope with stress, something everyone needed at one point or another. He would need it. His parents especially needed it.

His mother was still talking, even though Wally had not been paying attention. "And the sea! Don't get me started on the sea! All of that salt from the sea could corrode your lungs, and you'd be passed out before you knew it!"

"Fine," Wally finally conceded, holding up his hands. "You win." He added dejectedly.

"I just don't want for you to get hurt, is all," She chuckled lightly before adding, "What would I do without my son?"

Wally smiled, and continued working on the garden, still daydreaming of the day he would become a Trainer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Wally's father came home from work, he was greeted with a hug from Wally. He returned the hug from his son, beaming with delight. Wally did too, but it was obvious that the ten year old had something up his sleeve.

"What is it?" He asked, automatically knowing what Wally was going to say next.

"Um, do you think that it would be okay if I got a Pokémon?" His father opened his mouth to say something, but Wally continued before he could say anything. "I'm old enough to have a license, and I'll take good care of all of my Pokémon! Please?"

The two parents both looked at each other, unsure of what to say. They both wore a look of concern, but it was obvious what they were going to say.

"No."

" _Dang_ _it_ ," Wally sighed, giving his parents a half-hearted smile. He then walked to his room, closing the wooden door slowly. He picked up the book he had been reading earlier, and flopped down on his bed. " _If only I didn't have that stupid asthma,_ " He thought to himself. " _I might actually have the chance to go out into the world and see what it's really like._ "

He sighed once again, and started to read his book. Battle facts, strategies, and whatnot. He already knew a good bit about the subject, but he was bored. " _If_ _I_ _had_ _a_ _Pokémon_ , _I_ _wouldn't_ _be_ _bored_." He found a book about Sinnoh Region, and started to read about the many places he could go there. " _That's_ _better_ ," He thought. " _At_ _least_ _I'll_ _be_ ' _entertained_ '."

He read for about thirty minutes before he was called to dinner. Wally ate slowly, unlike his parents, who ate as though it was their last meal. There wasn't much talk, after their conversation about Wally's wish of getting a Pokémon. They watched each other, wondering if their thoughts were meant to be said out loud.

After he was finished, Wally went back to his room, saying that he was tired and wanted to go to sleep. "You need your rest anyway," Wally's father smiled as he watched his son close his bedroom door. He turned to his wife after a moment and asked, "Do you think we're being too harsh on him?"

"Well, I don't think that he's ready for one. Wally's a responsible kid, but he just can't stay home all of the time with it," She responded. "Maybe we can send him somewhere where he can be happy… without a Pokémon…"

"What about Wanda's place in Verdanturf?" Wally's father suggested. "I've heard that the air there is very clean and has that atmosphere he would love."

"Wanda's?" She asked, thinking about her niece. "I know she's a good girl, but do you really think-"

"It'll be great for him," He smiled, wrapping a arm around his wife's neck affectionately. "I can take him over there tomorrow. And maybe we'll get to have some alone time in Lilycove." He chuckled, elbowing his wife playfully.

After a quiet pause, Wally's mother said, "I think it'll be for the best. But let's tell him tomorrow; it's late and he's most likely asleep already."

"Alright," He said, clearing off the table. "He'll enjoy spending some time with his cousin anyway."

While his parents were talking, Wally had been eavesdropping on the conversation. He didn't like the fact that his parents still didn't support his wish for a Pokémon, but he was going to Verdanturf! He knew that Wanda and her parents had Pokémon, so he would definitely have a ball there.

He now had a pamphlet on the Gym Leaders in Hoenn, and noticed that the Gym Leader for Petalburg was missing. " _That's_ _weird_ ," He thought as he got ready for bed. " _I_ _never_ _noticed_ _that_ _the_ _Gym_ _had_ _no_ _Leader_. _Maybe_ _I_ _should_ _check_ _it_ _out_ _before_ _I_ _leave_ …" He quickly formulated a plan for tomorrow, making sure that he wouldn't bump into his parents before he left.

"Maybe he can give me a Pokémon," He whispered to himself as he slipped into bed. "Maybe…" He smiled as he closed his eyes, falling asleep soon after.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Author's Notes**

Hi everyone! This is my second fanfiction, the first being 'The Shifter Stones'. Please note: I'll be alternating between these two until TSS is done, so please do not freak out if it's a long time before the next chapter.

Just to clear up some questions, this fanfic is set in ORAS, so do not freak out if you're reading about 4th Gen and up Pokémon.

Wally has always been one of my favorite characters, and the lack of Wally-centered stories bothered me a bit. I feel like his story needs to be told, thus the reason why this fanfic is here.

Other than that, all I have to say is good day, and keep reading!

:)


	2. The Start of The Journey

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Chapter Two:**

 **The Start of The Journey**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wally awoke much earlier than usual that morning, hoping to evade his parents. He slipped on a white long-sleeved button-up shirt, a pastel blue jacket with rather large buttons of the same color, light grey trousers, and white shoes with pastel blue soles. He grabbed his favorite brown satchel, and put it on immediately. He made sure to put his leather journal in it, and a few extra pencils just in case.

"I'm ready," He said, beaming with delight. If all went well, he would have a Pokémon by the end of the day! He shut his bedroom door quietly, and started to walk into the living room. He peeked inside of the kitchen, and unfortunately saw his mother sipping on espresso. She noticed him faster than Trainers locking eyes, and immediately began to talk.

"Wally!" She said, wearing a smile that most likely was energized by the coffee. "Your father and I decided that it would be best if you went to your cousin's house in Verdanturf. Make sure you pack your bags for the trip!"

"That sounds fun," Wally smiled. "I was actually thinking about going into town today, so I might not be back for a while…" He said, hoping that his mother would agree.

She sipped some more of her coffee. "That's great! I told you that being out would help with your social skills."

"Thanks," Wally opened the front door, about to step out when he remembered something. He walked back to his room quickly, since running would most likely cause an asthma attack, and came back with his inhaler. "Almost forgot this," He chuckled lightly before going out the door.

He turned around, and saw the already-bustling city of Petalburg. Travelers from other cities were enjoying the fresh air, and the Wingull and Taillow were flying high in the sky. A boy with an odd white hat caught Wally's attention as he headed towards the Mart. The boy was wearing red and black sporty T-shirt and shorts, and white shoes with green and red accents. He seemed to be the friendly type, and was wearing a beaming smile. The boy's Pokémon, a Mudkip, was perched on his shoulder as he walked inside the PokéCenter, hoping to get some kind of treat as a reward for going through Route 102.

Wally smiled at the friendship between the two, and continued to walk towards the PokéMart. It took him a while, since it was on the other side of town, but he didn't mind the long walk. He watched the normal activities of the townspeople: fishing at the two small lakes on either side of town, the occasional Pokémon Battle, and a group of Trainers walking into the Gym, probably hoping to obtain one it's precious badges. Everything seemed interesting to Wally, since he had not been out as much since the move to Petalburg.

He entered the PokéMart quietly. A little bell rang, signaling that there was a new customer. "Welcome to the Petalburg PokéMart!" An employee shouted from the back of the store. Wally silently thanked the man for noticing him, and looked around quickly for what he needed. He found the Pokéball aisle easily, just by seeing the sign that had a giant version of one, and picked up five of them. He made sure he had enough money before walking up to the counter. Wally placed the Pokéballs on the table and waited for a cashier to appear. He ended up ringing the little bell next to the cash register, and someone's voice immediately answered it.

"If you could wait a moment, I'll be with you shortly." Wally knew who's voice it was. Before he could escape from the store, his father stood at the register, already scanning the Pokéballs. "Wally!" His father smiled. "It's nice to see you out and about!" He picked up a Pokéball, and raised a questioning eyebrow. "So what are the Pokéballs for?"

" _Now I'm in trouble,_ " Wally thought as he was about to panic. He forced himself to calm down, even though there was a small trail of sweat running down the side of his face. He said the first thing that came into his mind: "I… um… I got these for the Gym Leader...?"

Wally's father thought to himself for a moment before saying, "Good grief, Norman's already out of Pokéballs? Well, I guess it's fine, but I'll have to say something to him eventually." He handed Wally the Pokéballs, which he placed in his bag immediately. "Did your mother tell you about Verdanturf?" He added.

"Um… yes, while she was drinking her coffee," Wally answered nervously.

"That's great!" Wally's father ruffled his tea green hair. "I'll probably take off work around noon, so be ready by then!"

"Okay," Wally said, walking out of the door casually.

As soon as he was out of his father's sight, Wally sighed with relief. "That was close," He muttered as he headed towards the Gym. Wally noticed that the boy with the white hat and his Mudkip walk into the PokéMart, probably to stock up on supplies.

Wally now stood in front of the Gym, and read the sign in front of it. _Petalburg City Pokémon Gym. Leader: Norman. A man in pursuit of power!_ He pulled on the door handle, hoping it was not locked. Unfortunately, it did not want to open. Wally put a little more weight on the door, only to notice the little sign that said, 'push to open'. He chuckled sheepishly, hoping no one had seen his fumble. The ten year old opened the door slowly, thinking, " _Maybe someone's already inside…_ " "Hello?" He asked, walking inside slowly.

The Petalburg Gym was fashioned after a classic dojo, made mainly of wood, and had an arena in the middle of the floor, probably used for battling. Surprisingly, there was a man in a red short sleeved jacket and black pants was standing there in the ring. Well, standing was an understatement. He was sitting, and acted as though he was meditating.

"Hello…?" The man turned around, apparently aroused from his meditation by Wally's question. The man stood up and walked over to the ten year old, who was already getting nervous.

The man noticed a Pokéball sticking out from Wally's bag and started to shake his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm still working on the Gym. You'll have to come back at a later date," He said, starting to usher Wally out of the Gym.

Wally, however, was not happy to already be rejected. "Um…" He complained, trying to get the man to stop pushing him. "I'm… I'm not here to b-battle… You're Norman, right?"

The man stopped, and smiled brightly, a thing that didn't seem to match his personality. "Yes, that would be me."

Norman extended a hand to shake Wally's hand, but was interrupted by the sound of the front doors opening suddenly. It was the white hat boy, and his little Mudkip was snacking on some kind of Berry. The boy was wearing a big grin, and had his hands on his hips, as if he had a big story to tell.

"Brendan!" Norman smiled as the boy walked up to the Gym Leader. Brendan hugged Norman, and Wally gave the two a confused look. Norman noticed it, and explained, "Brendan's my son. We just moved here from Olivine in Johto."

"Oh…" Wally murmured. Now that he saw the two together, he realized that a lot of their features were the same. Same eyes and build, and although their personalities were different, he could tell that the two were definitely father and son.

"It seems as though you have a Pokémon!" Norman said as he turned to face Brendan. "I've heard that Mudkip are great for Hoenn's Gym Challenge."

"I know," Brendan bounced up and down, almost making Mudkip fall off of his shoulder. "I'm so ready for this!"

Wally chuckled slightly, drawing the other two's attention. The ten year old could already feel pressure building up inside of him, and he started sweating profusely. Norman decided to say something right then, so then Wally could try to focus better. "Hm? Aren't you… you're Wally, right?"

Wally replied with a silent nod. "Um…" Wally shivered. "I-I'd like to g-get a Pokémon… p-please…"

Norman and Brendan looked at each other, as if they were mentally talking to each other. It made Wally even more nervous. They waited a moment before Norman said, "Mm-hmm… I see…"

"I think I know where this is going," Brendan chuckled.

"Brendan, would you be willing to go with Wally and make sure he safely catches a Pokémon?" Norman asked.

"What?" Wally almost freaked out, making his lungs start to weaken again. He held a hand to his chest, squeezing it tightly, hoping that the pain would stop soon.

"Are you okay?" Brendan asked, running to Wally's side. He waited until the ten year old was finally okay before saying, "If you can't make it out to Route 102, I can take you home…."

"I'm fine," Wally answered, finally breathing normal again. "I-I'd like to go soon, though. I l-leave for Verdanturf later today…"

"Okay," Norman smiled as he pulled out a Pokéball, and placed it in Wally's sweaty palms. "You'll need a Pokémon to catch one."

"Oh wow," Wally said, looking over the glossy surface of the red and white sphere. "Your Pokémon… Thank you so much, Mr. Norman! I'll take good care of it!"

"Are you ready to go?" Brendan asked, seeming a bit impatient.

Wally nodded, and the two walked out of the Gym. They headed towards the east end of the city, walking towards Route 102, which connected Petalburg and Oldale Town. They passed the PokéMart, which was the last building before the tall grass took over.

The two preteens carefully threaded through the tall grass, as Wally said quietly, "Pokémon like to hide in tall grass, don't they?"

"Most of the time, yeah."

Wally motioned for Brendan to stop, pointing at a rustling bush. "There's a P-Pokémon there. P-please stay over here to watch and see if I can catch it properly."

Brendan nodded, and stopped following the ten year old. Wally pulled out Norman's Pokéball, ready to toss it at a moment's notice. He peeked in the bush, and immediately fell in it, disappearing instantly. "Wh-Whoa!"

"Wally!" Brendan shouted, about to leap into the bush with his Mudkip. But Wally responded quickly with a cough.

"I'm fine! I found a Ralts!"

"A Ralts?" Brendan smiled. "Ralts are pretty rare around here."

"Wow..." Wally replied, grabbing the Feeling Pokémon's attention on accident.

"Ralts?" It cried, eyes wide, obviously frightened by the ten year old's sudden appearance.

Wally tossed Norman's Pokéball into the air, and a Zigzagoon popped out. "Don't be afraid, Ralts!" Wally called. "I just want to be your friend!" He turned to Brendan, who had a Pokédex in his hands. He was probably getting the data for the Ralts. "I'm su-supposed to weaken Ralts before I throw a Pokéball, right? I read that in a book recently."

Brendan gave a silent nod, too interested in the battle to say anything. Wally automatically commanded the Zigzagoon to Tackle Ralts, but Zigzagoon seemed to have other ideas. The Tiny Raccoon ambled towards Ralts and started playing with it. Ralts was a bit nervous at first, but it quickly became friendly, and the two Pokémon started prancing around the tall grass.

" _Really?_ " Wally smiled, knowing that Ralts would hopefully be nice to him as much as it was to Zigzagoon. " _I guess that advice about weakening Pokémon won't help._ " He then pulled out an empty Pokéball, and flung it across the field.

It missed.

" _Dang it,_ " Wally reprimanded himself before throwing another Pokéball. This one hit the target, connecting with the side of Ralts' head. The ball popped open, and the Psychic type was sucked into it. The ball fell to the ground, and shook once. Twice. Three times. And Wally sighed when the fourth and final violent shake made the Pokeball click, and a small shower of stars appeared from the ball.

Beaming with delight, Wally recalled Zigzagoon and ran over to his Pokéball. He picked it up, refusing to let it go in his bag. He studied it for a moment before saying, "I did it… It's my… My own Pokémon!" He turned to Brendan, who had closed his Pokedex and was enjoying Wally's celebratory dance. "Thanks so much, Brendan. There's got to be a way to repay you…"

"It's fine," Brendan shrugged it off, acting as though he was used it. "My reward is seeing you finally become a Trainer."

"No no no," Wally insisted. "Do you have a Pokénav? I've had some of these apps that help with Pokémon Training for a while, and I think that I could help you get some." He added persuasively.

"Fine," Brendan handed over an orange and yellow device, and Wally quickly added a few apps in a matter of moments. "I'm only doing this because you're my friend."

"You mean that?" Wally asked, looking into the twelve year old's light blue eyes. "Am I really your friend?"

"Of course," Brendan replied. "I tend to make friends easily, but I only manage to keep just a few." Wally cringed at his last statement. "But I feel like we're gonna be friends forever!"

"Th-thanks… It means a lot to me…" Wally handed back the Pokénav. "Here you go! Now you should be able to trade with others easily and battle and other stuff!"

"Thanks!" Brendan smiled as he checked his watch. "We probably should get back to Petalburg. It's five til noon, and Dad said he wanted to eat lunch with me today."

Wally almost panicked. "Noon already?!" He gasped.

"Hey, don't stress yourself again," Brendan placed a hand on the ten year old's back, patting comfortingly. "I'm not sure what's wrong, but I'm starting to get the sense that you're not really supposed to be out here." He added as the two started walking back to Petalburg.

"Um… I have asthma," Wally sighed, feeling a bit more comfortable around his new friend. "I'm supposed to go to Verdanturf later today so then I can get better…"

"It won't take long, since you're a strong person," Brendan commented as he lept over a tree branch. "And besides, you'll have Ralts to keep you company!"

Wally smiled, thinking about his parents' reactions to his new Pokémon. He figured they would be disappointed that he had one, but they wouldn't make him get rid of it. They knew better than to do that. Yes, they'd probably fuss at him, but Ralts was his now, and he was going to take care of it.

"Wally?" Brendan interrupted the green haired boy's thoughts with a waving hand in front of his face. "Did you hear what I asked? I said, 'So what are you gonna do with your life?'"

"Um…" That question seemed a bit too personal, but Wally answered it nonetheless. "I think I'm going to be a writer, or maybe become Champion. I haven't decided yet…" He added sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine," Brendan gave Mudkip another Berry as they entered the town limits. "I wanna be in the footsteps of my father, but I've heard that Pokémon Contest Spectaculars are all the rage here in Hoenn. It sounds fun, from what I've been told."

"I think they have a Contest building up at Verdanturf," Wally suggested as they passed the PokéMart. "Maybe I'll see you there sometime."

"Yeah," Brendan said as they walked into the Petalburg Gym once more. Norman was talking with a batch of Ace Trainers, and turned towards the two boys as they walked in.

"Brendan! Wally! You're back! I presume nothing wrong happened while you were gone?" Norman asked, passing out a stack of papers to each Ace Trainer.

"It went great!" Wally coughed for a moment before moving on. "I caught a Ralts, thanks to Brendan!" He gave the Pokéball that held Zigzagoon back to Norman, adding, "As an FYI, your Zigzagoon is very friendly, which could be a nuisance in battle."

"Thanks, I've been wondering what was up with my little guy," Norman deposited the Pokéball in one of the Trainer's hands, who then ran towards the back of the Gym. "Well, it was nice meeting you Wally, and I hope to see you soon."

"See you soon," Brendan made a peace sign with his fingers as Wally walked out of the Gym. He made sure he put Ralts' Pokéball in his bag so then his parents wouldn't get suspicious. He walked to the front door and opened it quietly.

"Wally's home!" His mother called from in the kitchen. She must have been doing the dishes.

"Okay!" His father's voice boomed as the older man greeted Wally at the door. "Are you set?" He asked quickly. He must have been antsy to get to Verdanturf.

"Yes, but let me get my bag first," Wally went into his room quickly before coming back with a backpack. "Let's go."

"Alright then!" His father walked out of the door, Wally following suit. They headed in the direction of Petalburg Woods, hoping to make it before dark. Wally daydreamed about his future adventures with Ralts, and made a personal note to let it out of it's Pokéball before it got too cramped.

" _This is it,"_ He thought as he entered Petalburg Woods. " _This must be what it feels like to be a Pokémon Trainer._ "

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Author's Notes**

I never knew just how many people liked Wally! I'm pretty sure I got at least three followers (and one review) in the first hour of Overcoming Weaknesses was published. That's very nice of everyone; I hope that it'll be like this in the future!

 **ChaoticLupa** , I'm glad you think so! I feel like this story has a better quality to it than my other one, and I feel honored when someone compliments it.

I like having reviews, since I can get a feel of my audience, and my forum of PokéFanfics will keep you posted on different things. Constructive criticism is nice (flames… if you have any, I don't mind 'em too much. Just pour a bit of water on them…), but share your ideas with me, so then I know if something doesn't make sense or if there's some errors somewhere.

I'll try to get my chapters done as soon as possible (in best quality, of course), since I'm juggling two stories, so expect at least two days for another chapter to come out ( or three. Or longer.).

Other than that, I will see you guys soon!

:)


	3. Pit Stop in Rustboro

**Chapter Three:**

 **Pit Stop in Rustboro**

Wally and his father walked through Petalburg Woods for the good half of an hour, traveling the trail that lead to Rustboro. The dense bushes and tall grass were prevented by going through a separate path that was meant for non-Trainers, and was generally safe from wild Pokémon. Wally was still on the lookout, though, just in case he needed to use Ralts to ward off a wild Pokémon.

"It's nice out here today," Wally's father commented as he shifted the backpack in order for it to be a bit more comfortable on his back. Wally nodded, still watching for Pokémon. His father noticed Wally's strange behavior and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Wally returned to reality once more, and looked up. His father was definitely tall, and Wally had been told that he would eventually be like that too. Wally, of course, preferred to be small and out of the way, but genetics would most likely not listen. "I'm fine," Wally smiled.

"I hope that Verdanturf will help you get better," Wally's father started to jog, leaving the ten year old behind. Wally didn't go any faster, worrying that his asthma would react if he did. "When you get better, maybe you'll be able to run like me!" He added, leaping over a fallen tree branch.

"Huh," Wally mumbled, interested in the fallen tree branch rather than his father's conversation. It seemed as though the trunk had an electrical burn mark, but there hadn't been a storm the night before. There were not any natural Electric type Pokémon in Petalburg Woods, leaving the only other option that he could think of; someone's Electric type Pokémon had to have hit it with an electric attack.

"That tree trunk must be very interesting if you keep on staring at it for as long as you have," Wally's father chuckled before moving on.

Wally finished his observation on the tree trunk, and continued his walk towards the north end of the forest. A couple of Beautifly fluttered past the two, fortunately avoiding the humans in search of sweet nectar. As they approached the end of the forest, Wally noticed two blue and white clad men, but paid them no heed.

They exited the forest, and were immediately visited by a girl with long brown hair. She shook the two's hands and shouted, "Hi, I'm Liz! My mom owns the flower shop over there!" She pointed towards a lone building adorned with many different kinds of plants. Wally was easily able to identify them, since he had spent ample time in the garden with his mother. "So where are you guys headed?"

"Verdanturf," Wally's father answered curtly, beginning to walk again. Wally followed behind, and so did Liz. He stopped and faced Liz, wearing a disturbed face. "Don't you have something else to do?"

"Well, I have my Skitty, but she doesn't want to train…" She mumbled, pulling out a Love Ball. She spun it on the tip of her finger, and pressed her finger on the button in the middle. The Kitten Pokémon popped out, and climbed onto her Trainer's shoulder, begging for food. "You see, I want to do the Hoenn Gym Challenge, but my mom doesn't want me to get hurt…"

"It's fine," Wally's father smiled. "I'm sure that she'll let you go eventually." He turned to the flower shop, and muttered in Wally's ear, "Maybe your mother would enjoy some flowers."

Wally nodded, and the group of three walked into the flower shop. It was mainly white, but there were little green decorations situated in the most convenient of spots. Because of that, it was a bit difficult to squeeze through the different parts of the store as his father gathered the perfect flowers for his mom.

"So how come you're here with some bags?" Liz asked as the two strayed from Wally's father.

"Um… I'm going to go live with my relatives in Verdanturf…" Wally rubbed the back of his head. "I… um… I'm going so then my asthma might get better…"

"Oh, asthma sucks," Liz huffed as she fed a PokéPuff to her Skitty. The Skitty ate it happily, munching on it quickly. "So do you have a Pokémon yet?"

Wally was not sure how to answer that. "Um…" He stalled, attempting to come up with a legitimate answer. He leaned in and whispered in Liz's ear, "I… um… I have a Ralts, but my parents don't know about it."

Liz let out an understanding "Ooh", and patted Wally on the back. "Good luck with that."

Wally's father returned with the purchased flowers and saw the two conversing quietly. He chuckled and said, "It seems like someone's getting along with more people."

Wally and Liz stopped talking and faced his father. There was an awkward silence for the next minute, and Liz easily broke it with an, "Uh, could I get your Pokénav number? So then we can talk whenever?"

Wally handed over his Pokénav, and she recorded his number in her own Pokénav. She handed the device back, and Wally pocketed it before anything could happen to it. He smiled, knowing that he had gained a friend, but it faded quickly when his father commented, "Now you have a girl's number."

Wally blushed bright red, making his skin look more life-like than before. "Father!" He muttered, and said nothing else about the subject.

"It looks like we have to go now," Wally's father smiled. "Feel free to visit us at any time, Liz."

"Okay!" Liz said, giving her Skitty a toy to play with. "And good luck Wally!" She added as the two headed towards Rustboro.

Of all of Wally's least favorite places, Rustboro City had to be at the top five. It stank, it felt a bit too crowded, and the place made him feel like his lungs were going to pass out. His father, however, seemed to like it, hence the reason why he went to go shop there any chance he could get. Granted, it had a nice taste to it, but the style did nothing to ease the pollution.

"Don't worry, Wally," His father smiled as they past the PokéCenter. "We'll be out of here in a jiffy."

"Why didn't we go around the city? Why not go through Slateport and Mauville?" Wally sighed, shifting his bag's weight on his other shoulder. "That way we wouldn't have to go through here…"

"Your mother insisted on going through here," His father retorted.

"Sometimes I wonder if she just wants to go ahead and kill me already…" Wally sighed, hoping that his father would not answer. Luckily, he didn't, and the two headed towards the exit that lead to Route 116.

Wally was watching the townspeople to see what their daily behavior was like. Not surprisingly, it was very different from the people in Petalburg, with businesspeople speed-walking and the regular group of Trainers that stood at the Rustboro Gym.

He then heard someone yell, and he looked towards the northern exit that led to Route 115. A group of suspicious-looking people in aqua blue and white striped shirts and ripped black shorts were harassing a kid with an Eevee. "Hand 'im over!" One of the men shouted.

"No!" The kid refused to give up his Pokémon. "Eevee's mine! If you take him from me, that's stealing!"

"Oh well," A woman teased, snatching the Evolution Pokémon out of his grip. "We don't care about the law."

"Eevee!" The boy cried, pleading for the lady to give his Pokémon back. The little Evolution Pokémon struggled in the woman's grip, but she had her hands clasped on it's scruff. It would not be able to get away.

Wally looked at the scene with absolute horror. His father had not noticed the tragic scene that was unfolding, and Wally was not sure of what to do. An idea then formed in his head, and he dropped the bag that held all of his things for Verdanturf. He started to walk towards the mob when his father asked, "Wally, what are you doing?"

Wally ignored his father, and stood behind one of the members of the group. He tapped his shoulder, and the group turned around. "H-hey," Wally stuttered, nervous about the outcome of the encounter. "G-Give the E-Eevee back to the k-kid."

One of the thieves laughed. "Ha! It's just a _kid_!" He pulled out a Pokéball and said, "Let's give this nosy kid a lesson!" He tossed out his Pokéball, which revealed a Poochyena with a brilliant bright light.

"I-I don't want to f-fight," Wally held up his hands defensively, trying to talk the man out of attacking him. "I just want t-the Eevee to be r-returned to it's Trainer…"

"Too bad," The man smiled slyly. "Poochyena! Tackle!"

The Poochyena listened to it's master, and did as it was told. It rushed toward Wally, and pushed the ten year old to the ground. Luckily Wally had not sustained any head injuries, but he felt like he was going to be bruised for a while.

"Wally!" His father yelled from afar. "Get back here!"

But Wally did not listen. He stood back up slowly, and opened his bag. "I didn't want to do this, but…" He pulled out a singular Pokéball, which he tossed into the air. His Ralts gleefully popped out, ready to battle.

Wally looked back to his father, whose jaws were wide open. He made no comment about Ralts, but he did not intervene.

The ten year old turned back to the battlefield, where Ralts was awaiting his command. "Okay, Ralts," Wally smiled. "Tell me what you're made of."

Ralts let out a loud Growl, trying to intimidate his opponent. The Poochyena did not seem to take the hint, though, as it went to Tackle the Ralts. The Feeling Pokémon dodged the attack gracefully, countering with Confusion. It, however, did no damage, since Poochyena was a Dark Type.

"It's okay, Ralts!" Wally encouraged. "Try to use something non-Psychic!"

Ralts nodded, and returned back to the battle. Poochyena was about to Bite him, but he was able to dodge it as before. Ralts then started to build up a bright ball of energy, and shot it at the Bite Pokémon. It hit the Poochyena head on, and it was devastatingly weakened by the attack.

"Dazzling Gleam," Wally beamed. This battle was going to end well. "Again, Ralts!"

Ralts performed another Dazzling Gleam attack, and hit the Poochyena again. This time, the Dark Type could not move at all. "NO!" The Bite Pokémon's master yelled in despair. He returned his Pokémon to it's Pokéball and groaned. "Oh, the Boss isn't gonna like this…"

"Come on, let's get out of here," Another member shouted before the group ran off into Route 116. The woman returned the Eevee to the other boy before running off with the rest of the group. And before they disappeared inside the Rusturf Cave, someone shouted, "Team Aqua forever!"

There was a moment of silence before anyone said anything. Wally turned back to the little boy, whose Eevee was cuddling him forcefully. "I'm glad you got your Eevee back," Wally smiled as he returned Ralts to his Pokéball.

"Thank you so much for taking him back!" The boy hugged Wally, almost crushing his ribs with the amount of strength the kid had. "Thank you so much!"

"It wasn't much," Wally mumbled, rubbing the back of his head slightly.

"I've gotta thank you somehow!" The boy started to fish through his bag when Wally stopped him.

"No no, you don't need to give me anything," He said.

"Are you sure? Because I've got a lot of stuff in here…" The boy pulled out a rainbow-colored marble, and held it out to the ten year old. "Come on, just take it! You deserve it!"

After a moment of thinking, Wally finally extended his hand, and the boy dropped the marble into his palms. "Thank you," Wally smiled as he rolled it in his hand for a moment. The marble was surprisingly smooth, even though it looked as though it had been worn with age. It had to have been made thousands of years ago, just by looking at it. "Are you sure?"

"Yes yes! Take it! It'll be good for you!" A woman's voice called out from one of the buildings towards town, and the boy turned around to see them. "Hold on, I'm coming!" He shook Wally's hand one final time. "Good luck on your Pokémon Journey!" He shouted as he ran back home.

Wally waved goodbye, and then turned back to his father. He was still a bit shocked about Ralts, but he seemed less surprised than before. Neither of them could say anything for a moment; anything rushed would have an odd outcome.

Finally his father said, "So how did you… oh, that doesn't really matter right now. You have him now, and we can't make you get rid of him." Wally silently celebrated at that statement. "But let's keep this a secret between you and me."

"Okay," Wally smiled, picking up his bags again. The two started walking through Route 116, and luckily there was not a Pokémon to be seen.

And, as if time had sped up all of a sudden, they stood in front of the Rusturf Tunnel. Wally feared that he wouldn't have an asthma attack in there, with all of the dust and dirt particles that were stirred up by travelers. But he was the first to walk in; Ralts seemed to encourage him to go, even though the Feeling Pokémon was safely kept in his Pokéball.

" _The faster I can get through this, the faster I can be in Verdanturf._ " He thought that the whole way through.

 **Author Notes**

I'm SO sorry about how long this chapter took to get published! I had been kinda caught up in my other story (climaxes are always fun), but I'm back! Lemme run through the reviews!

 **Meh (Guest)** : Thanks! I'll have more! Or did you mean that there's more grammar cp?

Soooo I get the idea that there's a whole copy and paste review type thing out there. PLEASE DON'T DO THAT. No one wants to get an email saying the got a review and they actually get _that_. It's not very thought provoking.

So thanks, **PatrioticSwellow** , for addressing that issue!

And now, I have nothing to rant about. See you guys next chapter!


	4. Arrival in Verdanturf

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Chapter Four:**

 **Arrival in Verdanturf**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wally and his father wasted no time going through the Rusturf Tunnel, avoiding Pokémon whenever possible. Even though Wally hated the damp and dusty climate of the cave, he still had to go through it. His father knew the way, since he had went through there before, and in a matter of minutes, the two reached open air.

The sight of Verdanturf made Wally gasp with excitement. Different hues of green were scattered along the ground, and the little flower gardens at everyone's houses were alive because of the quiet breeze. The air surrounding the small town was almost perfectly clear, even though it was quite near Mount Chimney, Hoenn's large volcano.

There were a couple of kids running around with their Pokémon, which made Wally smile. He decided to let Ralts out, who had been cooped up in it's Pokéball since the battle in Rustboro. "Ra!" It smiled as the Feeling Pokémon climbed onto Wally's shoulder.

"We should probably stop at the PokéCenter first, so then we can heal Ralts," His father suggested. "Then we can go to your cousin's house."

Wally nodded silently, and started walking towards the smaller orange roofed building in town. He entered through the sliding glass doors, and handed Ralt's Pokéball to the nurse there. "Don't worry," She said as she inserted the Pokéball into a machine. "Just a moment and I'll be done…" As soon as the machine stopped pulsating with its healing energy, the nurse handed the Pokéball back over to Wally. "Here you go, all the way back to full health!"

"Thanks!" Wally smiled, and walked out of the PokéCenter. His father had been waiting outside, and it seemed as if he was looking for something. "So where are they?"

Wally had never been to Verdanturf before, so he had never seen his cousin's house. Wanda and her parents came over a lot, but they never seemed to tell him where their house was. He looked to his father, who was about as confused as the ten year old was. "Um… the thing is…" He mumbled, his eyes still scanning the tops of the buildings. "I have no idea where they are."

"Great…" Wally smirked slightly. His father was the forgetful type; once he couldn't remember where he put his keys (they had been in his pocket the whole time). And now he forgot where Wanda's house was. He sighed, and let Ralts out. "Come on, we're going to be here for a long time."

The truth was, it didn't take them too long. Wally eventually walked over to a group of kids and asked, "Do you know where Wanda's house is?" He said this because he knew that his cousin was super friendly, and got along with mostly everyone.

"Yeah, she's over there!" A boy with a Ledyba shouted, pointing towards a house near the edge of the forest. The ten year old followed the boy's finger, and immediately knew that it had to be her house. It had the flowers his mother had in her garden; the same ones his mother had given to his aunt and uncle.

Wally tugged on his father's sleeve, and said, "They're over there." His father, who had been turned towards the other direction, turned around.

He let out an excited cry and said, "There it is!" He lightly nudged his son with his elbow and chuckled, "I knew we'd find it!"

"Ra!" Ralts muttered, crossing its arms slowly. It was obviously disappointed in Wally's father's useless attempt. It hopped off of Wally's shoulder and started walking towards the house.

"Hey… wait up!" Wally quickened his pace, his legs moving faster than usual. Ralts continued to run until it got to the door, where the sound of a doorbell rang quietly. "Huh," Wally thought to himself as he stopped at the door. "Ralts must have used some psychic move to ring the doorbell…"

He heard the door open, and he snapped out of his thoughts. The door slowly creaked open, revealing a dark haired girl. She was wearing a royal blue T-shirt with a short white skirt, and had white shoes on. Wally smiled as he heard her say, "Wally! Long time, no see!"

"Hi Wanda," Wally waved a hand, and she ushered him inside. He dropped off his bags in his 'room' (which was just the guest bedroom), and inspected the house thoroughly. It had an earthy tone to it, made with fresh smelling wood, and had little potted trees throughout the house. The main room had a dining table, a small bookshelf, and a couple of windows. Wally nodded to himself and mumbled, "I know I'm gonna like it here."

His father walked into the house, and Wanda smiled. "Hi, how are you doing?" She asked, giving her uncle a hug.

"Hey Wanda," Wally's father put the rest of the ten year old's stuff in his room and asked, "So… where are your parents?"

"Oh," Wanda mumbled, rubbing the back of her head nervously. "They went to Mauville to go shop..." She sensed her uncle's uneasiness and added, "but they should be back anytime soon! You guys are welcome to stay for dinner, if you want!"

"Sounds like fun," Wally's father rubbed his hands together maliciously. "I'm hoping I can make something good tonight without your mother here!" He elbowed his son lightly, who chuckled.

"Yeah, Mom gets bossy when it comes to cooking."

"Great!" Wanda clapped her hands together, and started to arrange some pots in the sink. "Lemme clean these first, and then we can get started."

"I can help," Wally volunteered, walking towards the sink. "Ralts and I can help."

Ralts finally let out a sound, alerting Wanda to its presence. Wally's cousin immediately responded with a cry of admiration, and lifted the Feeling Pokémon off of the ground. She lifted it high, and said, "Aren't you a pretty girl? Yes you are, yes you are!"

Ralts, however, did not like the sudden attention it got, and shot out a small pink beam. Wanda dropped the Feeling Pokémon and stumbled to the ground dizzily.

"Are you okay?!" Wally's father went to Wanda's side, and she nodded weakly.

"I'm fine," She mumbled, standing up slowly. She leaned up against the wall and added, "I think that was a Confusion attack. It won't do much; at the very least, I'll just feel a bit woozy for a while."

"Sorry about that," Wally mumbled, picking up his Pokémon. "I didn't think…"

"It's fine," She replied, making herself a glass of water. "I should have known better than to be in it's personal space. Hopefully I can do better before the next Pokémon Spectacular…"

"You do that?" Wally asked, starting to dry some of the dishes that Wanda had started. "I have a friend who's interested in that." He added, remembering his talk with Brendan.

"It's a great hobby, if you ask me," She smiled brightly as she said it, and looked up as if she was reliving great memories. "Spectaculars are basically like beauty contests, but with Pokémon. You get to pick a category, and then show your Pokémon off to the judges!" She rubbed the back of her head and added, "Although, it's been a while since I last participated in one, but I hope to see your friend sometime!"

"You probably will," Wally smiled as he put a plate in one of the cabinets. "He seems like he's new to it, but I think he'll do good."

"That's neat! Did you tell him that there's a facility here?"

"Um, yeah. He seemed pretty happy about that."

"Maybe we'll run into each other at one point or another!" Wanda smiled brightly.

Wally fumbled with a plate, and it slipped out of his hands. He tried to grab it, but he missed, and it hit the ground and shattered into dozens of tiny pieces. Wanda, who was barefoot, exclaimed, "Oh my!" and went to get a broom. But when she came back, Ralts was already starting to clean it up with its psychic powers.

"Thanks Ralts!" Wally patted the Feeling Pokémon's head, and helped sweep up the few remaining shards of plate. Wanda was carefully watching her step as the three cleaned up.

Wally's father, who had been outside at the time, walked in after hearing the sound of breaking ceramic , and asked, "What happened?"

Wanda facepalmed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Wanda's parents came home, they came with a quizzical look. They greeted Wally, of course, and his father, and sat their groceries in the kitchen. Wanda and Wally put the groceries away while the adults started their conversation.

Wanda's parents seemed a bit confused as to why Wally was there, even though the two couldn't hear the exact words. Wally's father tried to console them with his soft words, but the two cousins could tell that it wasn't working.

Three sets of footsteps headed towards the kitchen, and the three adults came in. Wanda's parents stared at Wally for a moment, and then her mother said, "He can stay."

Wally's father leaped into the air with joy, and his head hit the ceiling rather hard. He landed without any more injuries and muttered, "Your ceiling was always too low."

"You're just a tall person," Wanda's father retorted quietly.

"Who's ready for dinner?" Wanda asked, motioning a hand towards the stove.

"Oh crap!" Wally's father rushed to the stove, and started messing with some of the knobs. The others also noticed that a pot on the stove was bubbling furiously. "I forgot about the food!" Wally's father turned off the stove, and slipped on a pair of oven mitts. He grasped the handles of the pot, and sighed. "It's burnt. I guess we'll have to have something else tonight…"

Wanda's mother laughed. "You were never a great cook, even when we were younger!"

"At least we got some more food when we went to Mauville," Wanda's father mumbled as he started going through the food cabinets. He found a can of spaghetti sauce and asked, "Anyone up for pasta?"

Everyone agreed, including Ralts, who had been cleaning up around the house. It didn't take long for the meal to be ready, and by the time it got dark, everyone was sitting down to eat. There was just small talk, especially the question as to how Wally had gotten Ralts.

Once everyone was done, Wally's father rubbed his eyes and said, "It's getting late… I might as well hit the sack…"

"Me too," Wally added, and went to his room. Ralts followed him, and the two fell asleep almost instantly. He dreamed about Verdanturf, the Pokémon Spectaculars, and the Hoenn Gym Challenge. The Hoenn Gym Challenge. The system he wanted to beat.

He felt that it would come faster than he thought.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Author's Notes**

Hey everyone! I'm sorry about the delay (I had a whole idea going on, and then I thought that it would be too soon to (insert spoiler here), and I had to rewrite. And it doesn't help that I haven't really been in the mood for writing…), but I'm finally finished with my other fanfic! Now I can focus a bit more on this!

 **Espeons** : That's pretty much what I did too! I look and look for a Wally journey fic, but none is there… And now I have the burden of crafting Wally's adventures. No need to worry, because this will be finished, if it's the last thing I do (please don't let it be, because I have SO many more fanfics I wanna do!)!

 **Disbanded Crow** : I'm actually surprised I made a likable father figure in this, since I have never had one in my life (and therefore no idea how to do that), but I like him too. And 'from afar': yep, I was saying that too.

Other than that, I should stop going on tangents about this! Chapter Five is next, and now I have to think of what's next! See ya soon!


	5. An Unexpected Battle

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Chapter Five:**

 **An Unexpected Battle**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning, Wanda made breakfast. Her parents had already left the house in order to do some things, and had said that they would be back by noon. And Wally's father was asleep, and Wally was playing with Ralts outside. She felt exhausted, even though she had had a good night's rest, but she had woken up at some ungodly hour. "Good Arceus, I'm tired as-"

Wanda heard someone open the front door, it interrupting her sentence with a loud creak. It was Wally. "Good morning Wanda," Wally smiled while Ralts gave a small nod. It was obvious that it had not fully forgiven Wanda for what she had done yesterday.

"Hey Wally. Hey Ralts." Wanda handed her cousin a plate filled with food and added, "You came in just in time for breakfast."

A crash came from the guest bedroom, and the two turned their heads toward the noise. After a moment, the bedroom door opened, and Wally's father tumbled onto the floor. "And _now he's awake_ ," I muttered silently.

"I heard breakfast and I got kinda excited…" He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"You got that part right." She tried to stay a bit optimistic, instead of reverting to her natural, more sarcastic self. She did her best to be nice around Wally, since she was significantly older than him.

She snapped out of her thoughts and made another plate for her uncle. She handed it to him, who sat down at the kitchen table and started to devour his food.

Wally sat down at the table and started to eat, Ralts sitting in his lap. Wanda hoped that he enjoyed what she had made, even though she knew that she had done good. She watched Wally take a bite of some eggs, who made a face as he started chewing.

"How is it?" She asked, a bit of tension in her voice.

Wally swallowed, and looked at his cousin with his big innocent eyes. "It was…" He paused, trying to think of the right word. "Interesting. It might be a good idea to not put so much salt in though. Other than that, it was great!"

"Thanks!" Wanda smiled, even though she mentally cursed at herself. She hadn't meant for that salt container to fall in the pot.

Wally's father finished his food rather quickly, and added his plate to the ever-growing pile of dirty dishes. He sighed, and said, "Wally, I have to tell you something."

Wally put down his fork, and both he and Ralts looked at him. "What is it?"

"Well…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "You see, I have to get back to Petalburg, so then I can get back to work." He turned to Wanda and added, "I hope it's alright if he stays here for a while."

"I mean, you and my parents already talked about him, so…" She crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah!" Wally's father chuckled. "That's good." He turned back to his son, who stood up, holding Ralts in his arms. Wally rushed to his father, and hugged him tightly. Wally's father returned the hug, and Ralts made sure to move out of the way before it was crushed. "Don't worry Wally. I'll be back soon."

"I'll miss you," Wally smiled weakly, a little stream of tears rolling down the side of his face.

Wanda just watched the two and mumbled to herself, "You really don't need to miss him. He's not the greatest father." Ralts chuckled in agreement.

The father and son turned to Wanda, and her uncle asked, "What did you say?"

"Nothing," She said, smiling as he made for the door. He opened the door slowly, and walked out.

Wally's father was almost out of earshot when he yelled, "I'll see you soon, Wally!" And with that, he entered Rusturf Tunnel.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wally wiped away another tear as he turned back to Wanda. She didn't seem to be that emotional about the situation, but she only walked back to her house.

Ralts pulled on Wally's pant leg, and the ten year old looked down at the Feeling Pokémon. "What is it?" He asked.

"Ra!" Ralts lifted its arms, and tried climbing up his legs. "Ralts!"

Wally was a bit confused. "You want for me to hold you?"

"Ra ra!" Ralts hopped up and down as Wally bent down to pick it up. He lifted Ralts high in the air, Ralts acting as though it was a Wingull.

Wally chuckled at that. "Silly little Ralts," He lowered it just a bit, holding the Feeling Pokémon like a baby. He started walking back to Wanda's house, and opened the door.

Wanda was sitting at the kitchen table, working on some kind of knitting project; Wally wasn't sure if it was either a hat or socks. She looked up, with a bit of annoyance on her face and mumbled, "What do you want?"

"I was just wanting to know if it was okay if Ralts and I could walk around town…"

"Hmm…" Wanda put down her knitting needles and turned to him. "I mean, I'm not your mother, and I'm not getting paid to babysit you, so you can do as you like, but just don't go out of town. It's dangerous out there."

"It's okay. If anything happens, I'll just have Ralts protect me!" Wally beamed with delight as he opened the door again. "I'll see you around noon!"

"That's fine," Wanda grumbled, returning back to her knitting. Wally closed the door, leaving her to work.

"Ralts!" The Feeling Pokémon bounced up and down as it saw a Ledyba fly by. It pointed to the little path that led to Mauville, and tugged on Wally's jacket sleeve.

"You want to go to Mauville?" Wally's head tilted to the side slightly.

Ralts shook its head, and leapt out of his grip. The Feeling Pokémon started running towards Route 117, and the ten year old started chasing after it. "Ralts!" It cried as it entered a flower field.

"Come back Ralts!" Wally yelled, trying to grab his Pokémon. His arm length was just a bit too short, which let Ralts escape into the tall grass. Wally stopped, and stood at the grass' edge. He was not about to go in there without a Pokémon. "Ralts! Come here!"

He heard a Pokémon cry, and then a familiar "Ra!". It took him a moment to recognize the other Pokémon that he heard; it was an Axew. "But that doesn't make any sense," He thought to himself as he entered the tall grass. "Axew don't live here…"

"Ax!" He heard it again. There was no doubt this time; that was definitely the Unovan dragon.

"Ugh! A Ralts," Someone grumbled. It was definitely a male voice, and probably was a few years older than him.

" _Wait a moment…_ " Wally rushed into the grass, the sharp edges of the grass slightly digging into his skin. He heard the boy tell the Axew something, and Wally yelled, "Wait!"

He entered a clearing in the grass, and saw that a Trainer clad in blue and white standing behind an Axew, while Ralts was about to battle it. "Axew, Dragon Claw!" The Trainer pointed at Ralts, readying a Pokéball in his hand.

"Wait!" Wally ran in front of Ralts right when Axew was about to attack. The Axew, its claws prepared for an attack, stumbled and fell onto the ground before it could do any damage to either Wally or Ralts.

"What the heck?!" The other Trainer ran towards his Axew, and gave Wally an ugly look. "Who are you, trying to mess up my Pokémon's perfect attacks?"

"Um… Ralts is mine…" Wally picked up Ralts, who had started shivering because of the small green dragon.

"You don't sound really confident about that." Now that Wally had calmed down a bit, he noticed the fact that the other Trainer didn't seem to know Hoenn too well, based on his occasional glances around.

"Ralts is mine!" Wally held Ralts away from the other Trainer, who started fingering a Pokéball in his hand. Wally pulled out his Trainer Card and Ralts' Pokéball and held it out. "See? I own Ralts…"

The Trainer leaned in, taking a look at the two items for a moment. He shrugged, and then leaned back, his arms crossed. "Eh. I didn't want one of those anyway. They look stupid."

"Ra?!" Ralts leapt out of Wally's arms, and ran towards the Trainer in a fit of rage. It headbutted the Trainer, who yelled out in partial fear.

"Get that thing away from me!" He screamed, about to kick Ralts in the head.

"Wait! NO!" Wally rushed forward, swiping Ralts before the Trainer's foot could hit it. However, his foot connected with the side of Wally's head, and the ten year old was knocked to the ground.

"Axew!" The Tusk Pokémon ran over to the fallen Wally, who recovered rather quickly. Axew helped Wally up, and the boy held a hand to his head. Axew turned back to its Trainer, who didn't look he was sorry for the injury he had caused. "Ax?"

"No, I don't really care about him," The Trainer grumbled, beginning to walk away.

"Wait a moment!" Wally shouted, making the other Trainer turn around. "I don't know your name…"

"You don't need to know it," The Trainer waved a hand, and mumbled, "Come on Axew."

"Hold on!"

"What?" The other Trainer was obviously getting annoyed.

"Let's battle. That way we can see who's better!"

The Trainer frowned, but looked to Axew, who seemed energized already. "Fine. Let's do this Axew."

"Ax!" The Dragon Type Pokémon stood defensively in front of its Trainer, ready to battle.

"Okay Ralts, let's show this guy who's better!" Wally smiled, and Ralts hopped into battle position.

"You'll be sorry that you challenged me." The Trainer grinned, and yelled, "Axew! Use Dragonbreath!"

"Dodge it, Ralts!" The Feeling Pokémon sidestepped the Dragon Type move, and countered with Confusion. It hit Axew, and the Tusk Pokémon flew back from the impact.

"You okay?" Axew nodded, and the Trainer yelled, "Okay! Let's do Poison Jab!"

"Uh oh," Wally shivered slightly. "Get out of the-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Axew's claws hit Ralts, and the Psychic/Fairy flew into the tall grass. "Axew!" The Tusk Pokémon cheered, receiving a victory Berry from its Trainer.

"Heh," The Trainer chuckled as Wally pulled out a wad of crumpled Pokédollars. "Your Ralts must be pretty weak. Too bad."

Wally handed over the prize money to the Trainer, and ran into the tall grass to get Ralts. It was out cold. "It was a good battle," Wally smiled, extending his hand out to the Trainer. "I'm Wally."

The Trainer rolled his eyes, and then shook Wally's hand. "Recce. From Castelia."

"Huh?"

"Unova."

"Oh. Right." Wally smiled, and then said, "I have to go to the PokéCenter really quick, but if you need any help getting around places, then come to me."

"I doubt it." Recce murmured, and then started to walk away, Axew by his side. He headed towards Mauville, and soon disappeared into the large city.

Wally waved, and then looked back at Ralts. "We better get you back soon, and all healed up! It's not good to see you like this." And with that, he headed back to Verdanturf, the day still young.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Author's Notes**

Sorry for the long wait! I was stuck for the longest time, but I've decided that I'm going to do the 'one chapter a week' thing, especially with me having school and other things that I have to do… but I'll try to get each chapter done and uploaded on Saturdays. :)

Other than that I think I'm good on dropping off info… oh! And I've realized that listening to the right music makes a big difference in the story! (i.e. Recce's theme would be the Unovan Trainer Battle Theme, Brendan/May has their own theme, Gym Leaders, Team Magma/Aqua… and much more will come!) If you can do that, that's cool, and if you can't, that's cool too!

And as an FYI, the next chapter will be a bit longer (hopefully), and will explain why ( **SPOILER** ) hadn't happened yet. Hehehehe… :)

Just keep reading, just keep reading… see you guys soon, and reviews are very much appreciated!


	6. The Issue At Rusturf Tunnel

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Chapter Six:**

 **The Issue At Rusturf Tunnel**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Here you go! Your Pokemon is now back to full health!" The nurse at the Pokemon Center smiled brightly, handing over a singular Pokeball to Wally. "You're good to go!"

"Thanks," Wally smiled, releasing Ralts from its Pokeball. Ralts made itself comfortable in its new favorite spot; Wally's arms. Wally waved to the nurse as he stepped out, and said, "Thank you for the help!"

When they stepped outside, both Wally and Ralts took in a big breath of air, and sighed. "Its nice to be outside," Wally smiled as he watched the activities of the few people that were outside. There were the regular few kids who were playing around, a cute couple planting flowers in their garden, and a familiar brown haired girl walking out of the Pokemon Contest Spectacular building.

"Ra!" Ralts leapt out of his arms once again, and rushed towards the girl, its arms flailing behind it like a baby Pokemon. The girl turned around, and a flash of fear appeared on her face. But it went away quickly, and she bent down on her knees, and held out her arms towards Ralts. "Ra! Ra!" The Feeling Pokemon bounced up and down as it ran into her arms, and the girl lifted it up carefully. Then she noticed Wally.

"Hey!" She said, waving. "It's been awhile, huh?"

"Hi Liz," Wally waved back, and walked towards her. "I think it was just yesterday, though, when we first met…"

"Really?" Liz cocked her head to the side. "It didn't feel like it."

"So what are you doing here?" He asked as Liz started fixing the 'hair' on Ralts' head.

"I heard that the Contest Spectacular had an event today, so I decided to try it out." She frowned slightly. "I got fourth place, but Skitty and I had fun! Right Skitty?" She asked, turning to the hidden Kitten Pokemon.

Skitty crept out slowly from behind Liz, and mewled. Wally bent down in an attempt to make Skitty not feel intimidated, but the Normal Type only ran behind its Trainer again.

"Skitty's a really shy Pokemon," Liz sighed as she returned Ralts to Wally. "I kinda wish she wasn't like that, but beggers can't be choosers, I guess…" She pointed at Ralts and smiled. "But your Ralts seems to love being around people. I guess some people are more lucky than others…"

"Well, I still have asthma, so I guess that makes up for it…"

"True. I guess that-" She was interrupted by the sound of shuffling feet, and many different groans coming from a rather large group. A number of people dressed in red ran past them, their heads covered by a hood with two small black horns. There was a big black **M** stamped on the chest part of their outfit, or at least Wally thought so, since he didn't quite get a good glance at it. The group headed towards Rusturf Tunnel, and entered it without a moment's hesitation.

"Who are those guys?" Wally asked.

Liz took a moment to come up with an answer. "I don't know… but they don't look very nice." She turned back to him, and said, "Why don't we go check it out?"

"Um…" Wally had just gotten beaten by a superior Trainer, and now they were going to go spy on a group of odd looking people. "I mean, do you even have a Pokemon to fight with?"

"Uh, duh," She smiled, holding up a Friend Ball. "She's a Contest Pokemon too, but she's also my battling Pokemon!"

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

The two Trainers stood up, their Pokemon in their arms. They walked towards the entrance to Rusturf Tunnel, and peered inside warily. "You ready?" Liz turned to Wally,

Wally looked in his bag, and easily found his inhaler. "Yes. Let's go."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The inside of Rusturf Tunnel gave Wally the chills; it gave off a feeling of uneasiness, and something about it seemed unstable… "I'm having second thoughts about this…" He mumbled, trying not to run into any rocks on the ground. His lungs started to feel weird again, and he took a breath from his inhaler. "That was close," He thought to himself. If he had waited any longer, something bad would have happened to him...

"You'll be fine," Liz confirmed. She stopped walking for a moment, listening for something. "You hear that?" She whispered.

Wally closed his eyes, and listened to the sounds of the cave. A few Pokemon cries could be heard, and the regular tapping of water. But what interested him the most was the faint sound of arguing…

Wally pointed toward the source of the noise and said, "It sounds like someone else is here…"

"No doubt it's those same people," Liz added, tightening her grip on her Friend Ball. "They sound pretty close."

"Then let's keep on going."

"Ralts!" The Feeling Pokemon cheered

The two Trainers headed towards the sound of the noise, and soon enough, they found a source of natural light coming into the cave. "An exit!" Wally smiled as the two exited Rusturf Tunnel.

"And we're back in the fresh air," Liz smiled, strolling out of the exit. She looked around. It almost looked like they were standing in some kind of crater, although there was grass growing along the bottom. "You think a meteor hit this place once, thousands of years ago?"

"It's possible," Wally replied, walking around the crater slowly. "It's known that a series of meteors hit Hoenn thousands of years ago, so it makes sense…" He trailed off, not into the conversation.

"Um, hello?" Liz waved a hand in front of Wally's face, but he grabbed it quickly. "Let go of me!" She almost screamed.

"Be quiet!" Wally whispered harshly, holding a finger to his mouth. He let go of her arm, and continued. "I think they're over there."

"Who?"

"The people we saw earlier," He said, pointing a finger towards the sound of grumblings.

Some of the words could be heard clearly, while others were oddly warbled. Some of their comments included, "Why did Courtney make us come here?", "What are we looking for again?", and "This is boring."

"Well now that I hear them, they don't sound that intimidating," Liz muttered.

"You wanna repeat that?" A feminine voice sounded from from behind the two. Liz and Wally turned around, and saw a woman with lavender hair, and wore similar clothing to the group of people that had passed them in Verdanturf. "Hello."

"Ralts!" The Feeling Pokemon yelled, standing defensively in front of the two Trainers.

"Aw, a Ralts. How cute." The woman pulled out a Pokeball, and she tossed it in front of her. It opened up, and a Camerupt appeared after a moment. "Why are you here? Are you trying to impede on our plan here?"

"Hmm?" Wally was a bit disturbed by the fact that the woman's voice almost seemed… robotic. "What plan-"

Liz shoved a hand halfway down his throat in order to shut him up. "He's joking. We just got here by accident, really. If you don't mind, we'll get going now…" Liz started tugging on Wally's jacket, and headed towards the cave entrance.

But the woman had other ideas. "Camerupt!" She yelled, swinging her hand towards the entrance. "Stone Edge!" The Eruption Pokemon roared, and a shower of rocks cascaded above the entrance. In a matter of moments, the rocks covered the gap, trapping the two Trainers.

"Thanks," Liz muttered a bit sarcastically. She gripped her Friend Ball tightly as she growled, "Now you're gonna have to go through my Pokemon!" She tossed the ball up once in the air, catching it before it hit the ground. She threw it towards the Camerupt, and released her own Pokemon.

"A Vulpix!" Wally smiled, watching the Fox Pokemon prepare for battle.

"A Vulpix?" The woman snorted. "Heh. This will be an easy fight! Camerupt! Stone Edge!"

"Ralts, help Vulpix out!" Wally commanded, the small Feeling Pokemon hopped next to the Fire Type. It concentrated a ball of shining energy, and shot it at the Camerupt. The Eruption Pokemon was knocked back a bit, but it was obvious that the Dazzling Gleam attack had done nothing.

"Ha! You can't even defeat Camerupt!" The woman chuckled, and displaced her attention from the battle to a couple of red-outfitted people watching the fight. "What are you doing!? Get back to work!"

"Yes ma'am, Courtney!" The group ran off, and continued to do whatever they had been doing before.

"You see," Courtney smiled devilishly as the sound of a drill started whirring. "We only need a few more minutes before we find what we are looking for. All I need to do is stall you-"

She was interrupted by the sound of a screeching bird, and the three turned to the sky. "A Skarmory!" Liz yelled as it dive-bombed toward Courtney.

"Aah!" The woman screamed as she leapt out of the way. The Skarmory landed right where she would have been, if she hadn't moved. She got back up from the ground, since she hadn't cared where she landed, and put her hands on her hips. "Who do you think you are, messing up our plans!?"

"Skar!" The Armor Bird Pokemon screeched. Something shiny around its neck flashed once, drawing the three's attention.

"Who's your Trainer?" Liz mumbled, not expecting an answer.

"Skarmory," A man's voice called back his Pokemon. The three Trainers turned around, and saw a man with stone grey hair, and was wearing a black tuxedo-looking outfit, accented with dark purple lines, with rings on every other finger. His eyes matched the color of his hair, and had a rather large red necktie. He looked like he was a strong Trainer, as well as a person who would not tolerate bad behavior.

"Skamory," The Trainer said once again, and the Armor Bird Pokemon flew back to his side.

"Who are you?" Courtney asked, her hands on her hips.

"My name is Steven," He said, after a moment's heasitation. "Skarmory, Steel Wing."

Skarmory took off, heading toward Camerupt. It flew at high speed, slicing the Eruption Pokemon with its sharp metal wings. "Wha?!" Courtney cried out as she watched her Camerupt's energy drain away. "How is that possible?"

"The power of friendship," Steven sighed, placing a hand on his face. "It is stronger than sheer strength. But you wouldn't understand that."

"Who is that guy?" Liz whispered in Wally's ear, and he only replied with a shake of his head. He had no idea.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Courtney huffed, putting her hands on her hips again. "In a matter of moments, Team Magma will be able to-"

She was interrupted by the sound of a large crash. "What was that?" Liz said, almost animatedly.

Courtney chuckled. "They must've found it." She turned around, and yelled, "Have you found it yet?!"

One of the people in red poked their head out from a rather large hole and said, "Um… about that… we might have accidentally caused a cave-in inside of the tunnel."

"But you found it, right?" Courtney almost growled.

"Um…"

"You know what, let's get out of here. It's obviously not here, so there's no point in being here." Courtney turned back to the other three Trainers, and said, "Team Magma will find what they are looking for." And she ran off before any of them could do anything.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Steven deposited Wally and Liz back in Verdanturf Town, a look of weariness spread across his face. "What is Team Magma up to?" He wondered out loud. "They said that they were looking for something, but what could it be?"

"Um, sir," Liz looked up to Steven. "Who are you exactly?"

He smiled, and said, "I'm just an average Trainer. You don't have to worry or anything." He looked in the direction of Mt. Chimney. "They went up north, that's for sure. I'll have to go up to Fallarbor Town and see if there's anything up there…"

"Good luck, Mr. Steven," Liz waved as the man sent out his Skarmory. "Don't get hurt!"

"Thank you," Steven nodded as he hopped onto the Armor Bird Pokemon's back, and flew away.

There was a bit of silence after he left. It was Ralts who eventually broke it. "RA!" It almost screamed, pointing towards its mouth. Ralts climbed up Wally's leg, and screamed in his ear again.

"What's wrong?" He asked, watching Ralts point to its mouth again. "Are you hungry?"

"RALTS!" It cried happily, jumping off of Wally. It started running towards Wanda's house, and was ramming the door with its head as soon as it made it there.

"Haha," Liz giggled. "Your Ralts is quite something."

"I guess," Wally smiled as he watched Wanda let in Ralts. "You can come over if you want to eat something. I'm sure my cousin wouldn't mind if we had a guest."

"Um… sure! I'm starving anyway!" Liz followed Wally into the house, and took the rest of the day off.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the long wait everyone! I was busy… drawing… and roleplaying… among other things… XD But sorry though!

And now we know why Rusturf Tunnel has those rocks there. Bad Magma Grunts… WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?! Well, I hope that cleared some things up from when Wally and his father went through there before…

And once again, sorry about the wait! I'll try to do better from now on, and make sure to keep up! Still expect for chapters to come out every weekend though! Thank you so much for reading this, and I will hope to see you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
